Time Stranger Alcina
by Akanishi-san
Summary: Being the last in line to the throne of Earth, Princess Alcina wanted something in her life that made her significant. Her wish was granted when the mazoku began their attack to take over, and she becomes the next Time Stranger


Akanishi-san: This fic is based off of Time Stranger Kyoko, a Tanemura Arina manga. Also, credits goes to many people, since this fic is based off of a RP in GaiaOnline: Official Tanemura Arina Guild. So, please check it out if you want to join in the RP and be a chara in this story! XD we still need I think 4 or 5 more people. Thanks

Like I said above, this is based off of a RP, and it is still in progress. SO, this story might take a while to progress as well, depends on how much we RP, so if someone wants to help out, come join Gaia lol.

Credits go to the people RPing the characters. The characters you have not heard of is probably the RP characters. Credits are at the end.

* * *

Ch1.

* * *

Kyoko, the goddess of time, walked over to a fountain in her palace. She had long since given up her human life and now lived in the realm of the gods. It was lonely here, but she re-created the place of her youth so that she could be surrounded by the memories of her loved one. 

She looked at her reflection briefly, a red haired goddess with sad eyes. Flicking that image away with her hand, she said soflty, "Show me the future of the earth kingdom." The water started to glow, and showed her a vision.

Kyoko stumbled back, her eyes wide. She was shaking, drops of sweat rolled down. "No..." She whispered, trying to block out the images in her mind. The vision it was horrible... "The Mazoku..." She whispered. "They will take over the world..."

A girl looking about 16 walked down corridors of her castle, or should she say, her father's castle. Yes, she was a Princess of the Earth, but the thing was, she was the last in line. She had 4 other siblings, and she was the last one. The girl had red hair that went to her waist, grayish eyes, and she had slightly pointed ears. Around her neck was a red scarf, and she wore black long-sleeved shirt that had red and black check on the top half of her front, excluding the arms. She wore black pants with red line going down on the sides, ad her shoes were red with stars on them. To put this short, for a princess, she did not dress like one.

"Arian this, Arian that." She mumbled as she stomped into the outdoor garden, looking into the beautiful skies. "The first in line is always busy..." She pouted. "He gets to do everything."

She sighed, and looked over to the horse stalls. Cadfan, her second eldest brother was out riding, he loved horses more than anything, including everyone else. Though she wouldn't mind even his company at the moment... Teilo, the third eldest was studying. The family genius was going to become a doctor some day and spent every hour at his books. He never had the time for her, too. Malen, her only sister was probably flirting with one of the courtiers. Unlike her, her older sister actually acted like a real girl...

The young Princess sighed. There really wasn't much for the youngest tomboy princess to do. Her father hated her martial arts training, and only allowed it because she really would have nothing else to do otherwise. That and she promised to take dance lessons in exchange.

She wished she could become one of the guards or part of the army, but... she was the Princess... The least important to boot. She probable had to wait around the palace until her father could find a husband for her, which probably would be a while. Since most men didn't like the fact she could beat them into a bloody pulp.

The Princess sat down on the ledge of one of the water fountains and ran her fingers through the water. "Why can't I ever be important or needed?" She asked her reflection quietly.

"But you are important to the history." A voice called, and the waters rippled in the fountain. "You, Princess Alcina, will be someone very important to history." The voice echoed, and every word it spoke, the water rippled. Slowly, an image of a red haired woman who looked much like an older Alcina with a crown on her head appeared instead of her own reflection in the water.

"Now, don't be afraid, you heard about me before, right? I am Kyoko, the Goddess of Time. I am..." She paused.

"Grandmother..." Alcina whispered. Alcina as a child had seen pictures of her grandmother, the Goddess of Time! This was her? The Goddess of Time?

Kyoko smiled at her sadly, nodding. "I would like to ask a favor." She asked. "I need you to go to that Forbidden Room in the Castle of the West Wing. Go in there; I have opened the lock on the door for you. See if you find anything... interesting."

Alcina was startled when her reflection changed and started talking to her. Kyoko... She began to get really excited, despite the feeling of overwhelming sadness that came from her grandmother. "In there? But..." Oh, she'd get into tons of trouble. What else was new? "Alright then. Besides, I've always wondered what's so bad about that room... But if father catches me, you've gotta cover me!"

Kyoko smiled. "Of course. Don't let the palace guards catch you." She said, and the reflection was gone, the image faded, and all Alcina saw now was her own reflection. "Come back here if you see something interesting." She whispered, and Kyoko was gone.

Alcina got up and winked at her reflection. "You got it, grandma!" She ran off then, not wanting to see if the goddess of time would get annoyed at the name.

The princess was able to slip past the guards easily. No one ever went to the west wing, forbidden or not. So to them, being assigned this spot was like being told to take a nap. She snuck past the sleeping guards quietly and went up to the door.

She had done this several times when she was younger, testing the knob on the door and coming away dejected. This room had always fascinated her, probably because it was forbidden. She paused there, uncertain if the door would actually open. Come to think of it, it all seemed rather silly to her now. Someone in her reflection speaking to her?

Fortunately for the goddess, Alcina was still curious enough to test it. She grasped the golden doorknob and turned it, startled to find it actually turned.

So maybe she wasn't crazy. The princess peeked inside to see a very strange room. She quickly went in and closed the door behind her, just in case one of the guards woke up and checked. Then she walked around the room in awe.

It was a grand room, even though she could tell it had been through quite battle or something. It looked like whoever had sealed it had picked it up to the best of their abilities before doing so. Off to the side was a large bed and on the ground in the centre was what looked like the face of a clock...

On the six o'clock setting of the clock was a small orb that caught Alcina's eye. _Hm, is that what the goddess was talking about?_ She went over and poked it, not getting any response. Finally she picked it up, tossing it up in the air twice. "Seems like a silly thing for the Goddess of Time to want me to get..."

But it was the only thing in the room that looked even semi portable. She pocketed the stone and slipped out of the room, making her way past the guards. She hoped she wouldn't meet anyone on the way...

A guard drowsily opened one of his eyes when he felt a presence pass by him and quickly turned around. A wave of red crimson hair flew by and he raised an eyebrow. Scrambling up, entered that hall and followed the red-haired lady.

"Alcina-sama? Where are you going...? Aren't you supposed to be in classes for dance right now?" He asked, soon as he made sure it was her.

He saw the young lady freeze in her place and chuckle nervously. The guard crossed his arms and gave her a stern look, "You wouldn't happen to be doing something that would cause trouble, would you?" He asked. The princess was notorious for causing trouble. The palace guards always had their hands full with her...

Alcina froze, and then turned around. "I-erm, no! Dance classes ended half an hour ago." She could say that truthfully at least. She did actually enjoy the dance lessons from time to time. So much like martial arts, but not hurting anyone.

But as to the second part... She was a horrible liar. "Of course I wouldn't cause trouble!" She said quickly, while kicking herself mentally. He'd never fall for that...

Okay, think fast. He's probably not going to believe that... "Uh... I was taking a walk...?"

The guard frowned. Did she really think he could fool her with that? He sighed, and opened his mouth, but he was cut off before he could utter a word.

One of his fellow guardsmen came running with all his might yelling "An item has been stolen on the position of the 6 where the clock is in the West Wing!"

The first guard's eyes widened and quickly dashed passed his comrade after muttering an excuse. The orb was his responsibility! As for the other guard, he bowed to Alcina in front and ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up.

Alcina froze when the guard ran up. _I've been caught, I've been caught, I've been... let off the hook?_ Yes, the guard was in fact running the other direction. He didn't even see the deer in the headlights look.

_You mean... I got away with it?_ "Yes!" she managed to muffle her cry before it attracted any attention. And with the guards all going back to that room, she'd have it easy getting back to the gardens. Piece of cake.

She made her way to the garden without trouble. Once there she went back up to the fountain and looked around, not seeing the Goddess anywhere. "I'm back..." she called out softly, not wanting to call the attention of any guards that might rush by.

The water rippled violently at the sound of her voice. "Alcina..." The Goddess of Time said, her voice even more infinitely sad. The feeling reached the princess and she shivered. The water was still, with no ripples or any movement at all.

"Alcina..." This time, it was a small whisper, but it came not from the fountain, but behind the girl. "You have a fate that I must give you..."

Alcina was alarmed when she turned to see the Goddess of Time behind her. She looked so sad... so melancholy... It tore at something inside the princess. "What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly. "Did I get the wrong thing? If I wasn't supposed to take the stone but something else, I'm really sorry. Did something happen because of it?"

Kyoko shook her head silently, and looked straight into her eyes. "Alcina, keep that with you at all times..." She whispered. "Something bad is going to happen to Earth, and I can not tell you what, but... that orb," She pointed to the orb that was in Alcina's hands, "will lead you through to peace once more." Her smile was bittersweet.

"Did you hear about me as the Time Stranger?" She asked after a moment. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I being the Time Stranger started with that orb. You too, if the orb accepts you, can be the Time Stranger. When you are the Time Stranger, which I know you will be, I want you to gather the other strangers. They will aid you. Seek for them." She was starting to fade. "Change the future, Alcina. Bring back the peace. The Mazoku are coming." With that, another sad smile, and Kyoko faded into thin air.

Alcina's eyes widened. She... would be the Time Stranger? "Wait!" She called out as her grandmother started fading. "How do I get it to accept me!" But Kyoko was already gone...

She sat down by the fountain again, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She was supposed to change the future? How could she, the most un-important member of the royal family, change the future? And to top it all off, the Mazoku were coming...What did that mean?

She took the orb out of her pocket and poked it twice with her free hand. "No response... How'm I supposed to get it to accept me or whatever anyway..." she said to herself more than anyone else. She leaned back on the fountain's edge until she was fully lying down on the rail, looking up at the sky. "I am so screwed..."

* * *

Akanishi-san: Wow…Most of these words, I just copy-and-pasted. Lol. Yeah. Anyway, the credit is followed, today is for 3 people, and it is under this.

**CREDITS:**

Alcina- Made, RPed by MemoryDragon

Kyoko- RPed by KazehaneRioFLAME (me on Gaia)

Guard- RPed by Leri (Originally it was Sakataki, but had to change it so everyone won't be confused)

Alcina's siblings: Made by MemoryDragon

GaiaOnline for giving us place to RP! And, the Official Tanemura Arina Guild, where we actually RP this.

If anyone wants to contact one of these RPers, or would like to join this RP, look at my profile. I will place a link there ASAP soon as I post this.


End file.
